Kyudai Garaki
|gender= Male |quirk= Unnamed Longevity Quirk |status= Alive |occupation= Villain Jaku Hospital Board Chairman |affiliation= League of Villains (Previously) Paranormal Liberation Front |debut= Chapter 59 |debutanime = Episode 13 (Voice only) Episode 33 |voice= Minoru Inaba |eng voice= Mark Stoddard }} also known by the pseudonym of , is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains. He is a faithful servant of All For One and later Tomura Shigaraki as well. Appearance Kyudai is an fairly old man of short stature. He is completely bald and has a very large, bushy mustache. He wears rather peculiar goggles. He looks very similar to Dr. Tsubasa, the doctor who told Izuku Midoriya that he was Quirkless. Kyudai possesses a longevity Quirk that makes him appear younger than he actually is. Without this Quirk, he has many more wrinkles and his eyes are sunken. Gallery Kyudai Garaki's real appearance.png|Kyudai's true age showing due to his Quirk being erased. Personality Kyudai is an eccentric and deranged scientist, who dutifully follows All For One's will. Like Gigantomachia, he didn't believe Tomura Shigaraki was yet worthy of succeeding All For One, but due to a compromise he made with his former master, he is willing to give Tomura the chance to prove him wrong. Once Tomura exceeded his expectations by defeating the Meta Liberation Army and getting Gigantomachia to submit, he accepted him as All for One's successor. Kyudai is very prideful of his Nomu creations, referring to them as "children" and regarding the High-End ones as "masterpieces." He treats Nomus as offerings for All For One, although he has allowed some of them to be used by Tomura under his former master's wishes. Kyudai is overly cautious and secretive about any information pertaining to his person, preferring to stay in anonymity and avoiding close contact with anyone (except All For One) under the threat of death. Because of this, he favors communicating through electronics instead of directly, doing the latter only in special occasions and through a Warping Quirk. Abilities Overall Abilities: Kyudai has incredible knowledge over Quirks, being considered an expert on the field. He also appears to be a biological and technological genius. Medical Expertise: Kyudai was able to restore All For One to combat condition after his disastrous first battle with All Might. Quirk Unnamed Longevity Quirk: Kyudai's Quirk grants him an extended lifespan and a more youthful appearance than his true age, although he still appears fairly elderly. Stats Trivia *Kyudai's surname contains the kanji for and , and his first name contains and . **"Garaki" also refers to the surname of All For One. *Kyudai's real name was originally printed as , but it was updated for future releases. *Kyudai's pseudonym may be a reference to a , which are occasionally depicted with only one visible eye, much like Kyudai himself. *He may be a homage to Doctor Eggman from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, based on his name, appearance, and mustache. References Site Navigation pl:Daruma Ujiko Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Doctors Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Pro Hero Arc Antagonists Category:Paranormal Liberation Front Category:A-Rank Villains Category:Paranormal Liberation War Arc Antagonists